Wishing upon the family of stars
by tigersoul101
Summary: Alexandria Song had always thought she was somewhat different than being adopted. When she was required to write a story about what she thought of most, she chose to wrote about who she thought of whom her real parents where. Is this really fictional for Alex or is it real? River/11th Doctor and their OC child.
1. Prologue-Reality

**It's been a while since I wrote a fan-fic… Anyways, this is about my OC character in a doctor who roleplay with my friend. My OC is River's and The Doctor's adopted child. I hope you enjoy and if you're looking for my other fan-fics update, I will most likely work on them when I have my muse fully back…**

**~Tiger**

* * *

Wishing upon the family of the stars

Prologue: Reality

Walking proudly into her English class was a young teenage girl. She was only about 5'4 with light brown hair that went down to mid-back and just turned 15 years old. In her hands were a thick portfolio and the title of her project the family of the stars. She spent had 9 weeks working on a story about what she wished her family was like and was now fairly proud with the results. She walked over to her desk and sat down and flipped though the many pages of her story. The bell rang and the girl looked around the room, seeing all the students that sat at their own desks. Her head looked up at the board when her elderly teacher stood up and walked to the speech stand.

"As all of you should know, today is the day where your 9 weeks project is due. Not everyone will get a chance to present their story, but I will look at all of them." The teacher said. The girl slunk back into her seat, somewhat disappointed.

"I will call someone's name by random from our jar and he or she will have this class time today to present." The teacher announced, holding up a glass jar with her classmates names on Popsicle sticks. A small frown came across the teenager's face, thinking that she was going to be called last like most of the time. Slowly the teacher reached in to the glass jar and pulled out a name. Anticipation rose up in the girl's throat and she leaned forward to her desk.

"Alexandria Song." The teacher said, looking around the class and then to the girl. A wide smile came across Alex's face and she rose up from her desk, happy, that for once, she was first. She grabbed her water bottle from the side of her bookbag and her portfolio and rose up to the speech stand. She took a sip of her water and then opened the portfolio and started off.

"Our project asked us to write something we have often thought about and then write a story about it. As most of you know, I don't know my true parents. I assure you that I think what it would be like living with them almost all of the time. And thus, this is my story; The family of the stars."


	2. Chapter one-Birth of the war

**So here is Chapter one! It may seem a bit confusing and if it is please let me now! I'll try to explain it as best as possible! Please review, favorite, and follow! :) And sorry, but there won't be much of the doctor and river just yet.**

**A sad disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who, but I take credit of Bahsi and its inhabitants/culture.**

**~Tiger**

* * *

Chapter one: Birth of the war

"Blake! I hear them coming!" A woman cried out, looking out the window with a young child wrapped in a dark blue blanket cradled in her arms. A man, looking around in his late twenties, rushed over to the woman who also looked around his age. He peered at the child before looking out the window and saw the tall cylinder-like droids with an eyestalk and a gun stalk yelling"EXTERMNATE!" He looked at the back of the house and then guided his wife away from the window "Go though the back door, I'll be there quickly I just have to get something." Blake said, dashing off to their child's room. The woman sighed and looked fondly at their child before she dashed to the other end of the living room and into the kitchen and then though their back door. There were none of the droids that where in site and she clutched her child tightly before taking off. The woman ran for her life and of the future life of her child until she reached an already abandoned building on the outer edge of their town. She stopped for a breath and looked around for her husband. Off in the distance she then saw Blake running, but the droids, who are called Daleks, close behind him. "Run Blake! Run!" she shouted at the top of her voice, afraid that the Daleks would get to him. "Don't' worry about me just go Kali!" Blake yelled, but was already close to Kali. Kali was about to turn around and follow her husband's order when out of the blue a teenager appeared and had already attacked one of the Daleks. From Kali distance, all she could see was the teenager's honey brown hair whip around her as she moved away from the Daleks shots and advanced towards it with what seemed like a simple dagger with a black handle. Blake stumbled backwards in surprise and took the distraction to run over to Kali. Kali's blue eyes watched the girl with the same colored hair as her bring down the Daleks.

"You will be EXTERMANATED!" The last one yelled at the girl. The girl didn't even flinch at the cold, robotic voice. Kali could hear her laughing instead of cowering in fear like most would do her age.

"Search your files for Alex Song." The girl hissed quite feline like, as a tiger like tail spouted from behind her. Kali watched in interest for what she thought was a human child turned out to be one of her own race.

"You are the daughter of The Doctor. You will be EXTERMANTED!" It screamed. Kali thought she could almost hear fear in its voice, but it's only a Dalek.

"Quite right, now look at my history." Alex spat harshly. The Dalek didn't reply, it went though the files while the girl stood tall and proud. Tiger ears spouted on her head and Kali could see that claws started to replace her nails. There was a moment of silence that made Kali recall that seemed like ages.

"MERCY!" The Dalek then screamed. Kali could see Alex facial turn into a smile.

"What?" Alex mocked.

"MERCY!" It yelled.

"Again?"

"MERCY! You will show MERCY!" It begged Alex. Alex made a t_sk tsk _before she pulled her knife back.

"Not. For. You." She hissed at the Dalek before she let go of her knife with such force that it could go on for miles and cut the Dalek's eyestalk off. Taking advantage of the blindness of the Dalek, Alex rush towards it as a fully formed tiger and ripped at it a part. When Alex was sure of that Dalek was dead she shifted back into a human and took her dagger out from the spot it landed and walked calmly over to Kali and Blake. There was admiration in the girl's black eyes that made Kali think she had Blake's eyes. Alex peered down at the infant in Kali's arms and smiled.

"Thank you." Blake said, breaking Alex from looking at the baby and looking up at him. She smiled wider.

"No problem. And if you don't' mind I can help you get to one of the shuttles'." She said.

"We appreciate your help and we accept your offer." Blake said with a smile. Alex smiled and dipped her head. "And we have our own shuttle." He added before looking at Kali. They nodded between each other and wordlessly the three of them took off, with Blake leading the way to their shuttle pad. Kali kept looking next to her at Alex then looked down at her child cradled in her arms. Both her child and Alex had the same colored eyes. It made Kali think that they were the same person; _But that's a foolish idea! People of Bashi do not accept time travel, only time lords. Then again it sounded like one of her parents had a time lord title._ Kali thought. She shook the thoughts away as the reach their hangar and Alex looked around to give the young couple an OK. Blake entered the password to get into the hanger. He then spun around and smiled at Alex.

"We thank you greatly for saving my life. If you'd like we can take you in our shuttle back to your parents if they have left." He said. Alex looked at their child before looking back up at him. There was a flash of sadness in her eyes before it filled up with happiness and admiration again.

"No thank you, my parents are still here. I was only doing my duty for others." She said, holding her chin high.

"We insist that we should do something for you." Blake insisted. Alex shook her head.

"There's only one thing. Protect your child at all cost, no matter what happens, no matter where she goes, watch over her." Alex said, her voice growing a serious, solemn tone. Kali nodded

"Is Alex your name?" she asked. Alex shook her head no.

"No, it's Alexandria." She said with a sad smile. Kali nodded and looked at Blake.

"This is where we say goodbye then, Alexandria." Kali said. "Thank you for saving our lives." She added. Alex nodded slowly.

"Goodbye it is." She said and watched the young couple turn around and head into their shuttle. Once Kali and her husband where inside the shuttleKali had rested their child in a cot while Blake started it up. Kali looked at Blake and smiled

"We still need a name our little one." She said, thinking out loud. Blake nodded and pulled something his pocket. It was a small wristband that would fit over their little girl.

"Alexandria is a very pretty name." Kali pointed out. "And it was one of the foreseen warriors of our ancestors." Blake smiled and walked over and fiddled with their child's hands.

"Alexandria is a great name." he said taking it into conversation. Kali looked down at their child and then looking back up at Blake's eyes.

"Alexandria." They said in unison. With a gleeful smile Kali grabbed the clear wristband and printed the name Alexandria in the traditional Bashian language. She then proceeded to clip on their daughter and then tucked Alexandria in the dark blue blanket and sat next to Blake in the cockpit. He grabbed the earpiece and opened the ceiling of the hanger. He looked back at Kali with a smile and took off into to space. Not knowing that nearby above a Dalek warship had caught their shuttle turning on and had sent missiles to destroy the ship. It would hit as soon at the got out of orbit.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Again please favorite, follow, and review! If you have a question please PM me if you do and I'll try to make it clear. This one does kind of seem a bit confusing.**

**Also to clarify Bashi is a Gallifreyan moon and this is a made up reason of how the Time War started. And all Bashians are shapeshifters. I haven't seen the old Doctor Who episodes and I wasn't sure if they ever gave reasons/events of how the Time War started.**


End file.
